The Dark's only Weakness
by Alynelovesyou
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Veela. A dark powerful one at that. His veela blood gives him so much power that even Lord Voldemort cowards in fear of the Darkest Wizard the magical world knows. Now he's more of a threat to Harry potter and the gang then Voldemort himself. There's only one thing that will stop him: His mate; Abby. Draco/OC Dark possessive Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: DOA!**

**Takes place in Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows.**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Veela. A dark powerful one at that. His veela blood gives him so much power that even Lord Voldemort cowards in fear of the Darkest Wizard the magical world knows. But only after Draco killed Dumbledore did he really show his true colors. Now he's more of a threat to Harry potter and the gang then Voldemort himself. The only problem is that the golden trio has to work to find the Horcruxes to defeat Voldemort and try to find a weakness against Draco. They don't have to look far because everyone knows that Draco has a mate. Abigail Higgins. And Draco will fight to the death to get his love and mate back.**

**Draco is different from the books and moves. He's waaay darker. He's also the youngest darkest most powerful wizard out there.**

**ALYALYALY**

***Chapter One***

Everyone gathered around the long grey table. Small conversations about Harry Potter and the situation spread around the meeting like wild fire. Lord Voldemort sat at the end, listening to them all while staring at the two empty seats at the other end. His long white fingers tapped a slow rhythm on the table, his patients was slowly decreasing as he waits for the last two members. "_Where are they_?" He hissed, silencing everyone.

Narcissa Malfoy, more confident than any of the other death eaters spoke up, "My son and his mate will be here shortly, my lord. You should know how they are when they are together."

"Ah, yes. Love. Such a pathetic feeling. Wizards should only marry to keep the population growing. But I see Draco is in fact a Veela, I would have to put up with it." His scowl was clear on his face as he leans back in his chair. "Tardiness should not be tolerated."

Bellatrix Lestrange cleared her throat cautiously, "besides my lord, Abigail is very precious to him. And the girl is not all that bad." The usually coldest member supported a slightly warm smile when talking about her niece-in-law.

Many members nodded, agreeing with Bellatrix.

"I also am fond of Malfoy's girl, she can certainly put a smile on anyone's face," Snape commented, smirking. "Very bright and clever, kind yet determined to be the best; a perfect Slytherin."

"Not to mention, Beautiful," another one stated.

"As well as a pureblood; my son is a very lucky man," Lucius Malfoy said, a proud smile on his face. The room suddenly grew silent as the grand doors creaked open, making a long draw that made everyone in the room cringe inside.

"Yes father," a dark smooth voice came from the entrance, "I am."

Draco Malfoy stood there in all his glory. He stood tall, about six foot four, with longish platinum blond hair that hung off his ears and touched his eye brows. "Incredibly handsome and completely unavailable" most girls at Hogwarts would say as he walks by. Swooning with every graceful step he took through the grand magical halls. But Draco never paid attention to them; for he had someone that occupied his mind twenty four seven.

A small golden hair young girl was tucked into his side. His long black cape draped over her frame, almost hiding her form from everyone's view. Her purple eyes scanned the room, glancing from each death eater member till they landed on the ghostly figure of Voldemort. Her eyes went to the floor despite the fact that she should have no fear for the man.

Her Draco would protect her.

"Sorry we are late, we got _caught_ _up_ in the hallway," Draco said, smirking while wrapping his long arm around Abby. She blushed deeply and hid her face with his cape. She hated being late, and thanks to Draco she had always been late to classes at Hogwarts.

Lord Voldemort scowl deepened as the table erupted into chuckles and giggles from the two other ladies, but didn't say anything.

It was only when a cretin _Timothy Parkinson_ decided to speak up. "This is no time for laughter! Harry Potter is looking for the horcruxes and is plotting to gain power in order to raise the light and defeat the dark. And all you bunch of _idiots_ have to joke about is how _Mr. Malfoy_ snogged _Ms_. _Higgins_ against the wall," he barked, his pug nose flaring. Long before Draco was born; the Parkinson's and Malfoy's had made an agreement that their first born son would marry their first born daughter. But since Draco had inherited the veela trait, their agreement had been broken when Abigail entered Draco's life. Ever since then, Timothy held great hatred towards the blonde girl and the Malfoy's family.

The room grew quiet as they stared at Timothy Parkinson, stunned to even think that someone would speak up against their Lord. And no, I'm not talking about Voldemort. The fact that the second darkest lord stared at the poor man with pity and fear had made Tim gulp and stare towards a hard faced Draco.

His voice was cold and hard when he spoke, glaring deadly at his former classmate's father. "You have the nerve to even open that mouth of yours and talk about my business with my darling mate. My love for Abigail is much more than a quick fuck your daughter gets every time she wears a too short of a skirt," Draco sneered, shooting a hot glare at Pansy who gulped and pressed herself into her chair. Tim flinched at the mention of his daughter; he regretted bringing her to this meeting with him.

Draco led Abby to the seat at the end of the table, kissing her forehead before stalking gracefully and slowly around the table side opposite of Tim. "And apparently I'm an idiot! According to Parkinson here, we're all idiots. So let's show miss perfect's father how a bunch of idiots deal with people who think there better and don't know their place. Imperio," Draco whispered. Suddenly, Pansy stood up, scooting her chair back before standing on it and jumping up on top of the table. The Lord Malfoy had no wand in his hand as he moved the girl around the room. His mind being the source of the magical power curse, giving him the title of being the first wizard to ever use wand less magic.

"No!" Tim shouted, "Don't punish her! She did nothing!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "nothing? Nothing at all? I beg to differ but then again…I don't beg."

A deep dark laugh slowly escaped his lips as he made Pansy walk over to Abby. "Now say you're sorry to my love before you can't talk anymore," he growled.

Tears spilled from Pansy's eyes, her lips trembled as she kneeled before Abby, her head forced to look down. "I-I-I'm sorry Higgins," her voice cracked slightly at the end.

"For…" Draco drawled.

Another sob was heard before Pansy could put the words to her mind. "I'm sorry for calling you names, for being mean to you all those years! I just wanted Draco for myself—."

"Don't apologize sweetie! You had the right to be with Malfoy! You were supposed to be Slytherin princess, not this stupid, ugly, veela…twat!" Tim yelled from where he stood. But before he could say anything else, Lucius stood and with lightning speed, he was by Tim's side and gripped his throat in a tight grasp.

"That is quite enough Parkinson, your words are just digging you and your daughter's grave. I would suggest you stop insulting a veela's mate when you have two veela males in the room, my friend." He hissed the words in his ears, the veela in Lucius was not as strong as Draco, but still stronger than the normal wizard. He pulled out his wand and pressed it to Tim's temple. "Continue my son," he said to Draco who dipped his head in appreciation.

"Thank you father, now where were we? Ah yes…Love?"

Abby looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Do you forgive Ms. Parkinson here?"

Abby didn't say a word, just shook her head and looked away. Her good nature was almost pushing to the surface, but her veela inside her told her not to go against the more dominant mate. Tears almost escaped her beautiful violet eyes, but she kept them well hidden, afraid her Draco would see them and flip out and do something much worst.

"Good," he sneered, throwing Pansy to where she landed on her back in front of everyone in the Malfoy dining room. "Such nasty behavior should not be forgiven easily." He walked over to Abby and pulled her up, kissing her full on the lips. When he pulled away he whispered in her ear, speaking Parseltongue, _"Curse her, my precious mate, give her what she deserves."_

Abby glanced towards Pansy, the bitch that had always sneered and called her names behind Draco's back. She had never told him the hate filled words and looks his jealous classmate gave her when he wasn't looking. Crying in the girl's restroom when she said she had to use the loo.

This was her chance to get back at the only person who seemed to hate her.

An evil glint sparkled in her eye as she saw Pansy try to sit up, her breaths ragged and heavy.

Gracefully, Abby pulled out her wand and turned it towards the panting older girl. Smirking, Draco sat down, his hand still planted on Abby's hip. Smirking herself, Abby flicked her wand, saying, "Sectumsempra," sending a white light of invisible blades into the Parkinson's only daughter, slicing her skin and leaving ugly gashes that bled throw her clothes.

Pansy's screams came out broken as she tried to catch her breath and deal with the pain that coursed through her body. "No!" Tim screamed, struggling to push Lucius away from him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco casted, a ball of magic flying from his hand to hit Tim in the chest, sending him into forever darkness.

Abby's eyes widen her brain spinning on what had just happen.

Everyone around the table gaped, surprise that the would-be fifth year would know such a curse. They were at most expecting a 'Crucio' from her or just a simple curse of 'Locomotor Mortis'. But this almost lethal curse that she inflected was quite…impressive.

"Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr. take Miss Parkinson away to be healed," Voldemort ordered, watching Abby as she sat down in Draco's lap, still shocked that the spell came out of her. The two death eaters stood, levitating Pansy's withering body out of the room. "Naginum, your dinner is ready," he hissed to his snake who smiled before slithering over to the lifeless corps that once was a loyal death eater. "Now that that's done, shall we continue with the meeting my lord?"

Draco nodded, wrapping his arms around his mate and cradling her to his chest. She truly loved Draco, and didn't care what he did. She just hoped nothing bad would happen between them soon.

The meeting went on into the late hours of the night, and soon the young girl was yawning and falling asleep in Draco's arms. "That is why we must…my dear, would you like to go to bed?" Draco looked down at his sleepy mate, smiling softly at how cute she looked when tired.

Abigail nodded, slowly climbing off her veela's lap. "Yes, I am not use to staying up past sleeping hours. If you don't mind gentlemen, I shall retire to my room."

"As will I," Draco said automatically, standing to escort his mate to their room.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "But my lord, we have much to discuss."

Draco shrugged, "It can wait for another time—."

"No," Abby interrupted him. "This is very important and you must stay and continue on. I have been living here for many years, I am sure I can get myself to the bedroom without anyone leading me."

Draco pouted but did not disagree. "Alright my love, go and get some rest," he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her on the forehead before letting her go.

"Good night everyone," Abby smiled and waved before taking out her wand and appreating out.

When she came out of her spinning head, Abby noticed she wasn't in her normal bedroom but instead she had accidently appeared into the garden outside Malfoy's Manor. "Damn," she cursed, slapping her head. "Nice going Higgins, unleash a powerful curse on Parkinson but can't even teleport into your own bedroom! What kind of witch are you!"

"A very naïve one," a voice said from the bushes.

Abby jumped at the voice, pulling out her wand to point at the threat. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Quiet down," the voice hissed, stepping out of the dark and into the moon light. The tall lanky body of Blaise Zabini appeared, giving Abby a sigh of relief. She lowered her wand and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing out here?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be in there with the rest?"

Blaise shook his head, leaning against a stature that was next to him. "Nah, I'm not getting involved with the mind work. I'm just here to cast spells at the opposite team."

Abby scoffed, "And you have the nerve to call me naïve."

Rolling his eyes, Blaise pushed off of the tree and made his way over to Abby. Startled, she took a step back, raising her wand again. Blaise stopped in his tracks, raising his hands in a friendly manner. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you; I won't even be able to pull out my wand to fire. Draco would hex my arse if he ever knew I even threaten you."

"Then why are you here?"

Blaise shrugged, "Last I checked, I was here first so the real question is, why are you here? But...you already answered my question when you were grumbling to yourself," he snickered.

Abby growled in annoyance, "I don't know about you, but I live here. So why are you in my garden?"

"I just didn't want to be in the meeting," he confessed. "I heard what you did to Pansy."

Abby's body suddenly felt numb as she recalled the event. Her eyes felt heavy and she became angry all of a sudden. "Well it was her own damn fault."

Blaise's eyes widened, "I never knew you were so evil Abs, you really are meant for Drake."

Abby snorted, "You bet I am." Then without another word, Abby turned to walk to the door that lead back into the manor.

"Where you going?" She heard Blaise call from behind her.

"Bed," she barked, deciding that walking was better than accidently appearing in places she didn't want to go to.

"Do you really want to be like this Abs? Hurting people and destroying lives?" A very serious tone came out of Blaise, his words laced in what seemed like sorrow.

Abby stopped in her tracks. Turning around she stared at Blaise with sad eyes. "I don't think anyone wants to, but they are scared for their own lives. I hate this war that's coming up, I wish it wasn't going to happen but it is. I don't want anyone to die, all our friends, our classmates? What would happen to them all? But I can't control it; I have to stay loyal and faithful."

Blaise shook his head, a meaningless chuckle followed after. "You're wrong Higgins, you can control it. You are the key to all of this to end, you can stop Draco!"

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked down in shame, "I know I can, but the submissive inside me doesn't want to go against the male veela at all. I've tried arguing with him but he always wins, especially if it has to do with my safety."

Before Blaise could respond, a loud crack of thunder sounded above their heads, lightning lit up the sky. "The meeting is over; I must go before Drake finds me talking to you in his garden." Pulling out his wand, Blaise nodded his head in goodbye, disappearing out.

Abby turned back towards the door, knowing well enough that Draco was probably searching for her now.

**ALYALYALY**

**As you can see, this chapter is Waaay longer then the original :) I hope you guys like this new re-vised version :D leave me some love please! and hoepfully the next chapter will be up soon! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: DOA!**

**Takes place in Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows.**

**Warning: Sweet short lemon!**

_Abby turned back towards the door, knowing well enough that Draco was probably searching for her now._

***Chapter Two***

As she stepped back into the manor, she could hear the loud voice of her beloved mate growling at an innocent house elf.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? I gave you one task, and that's to make sure she got back to her room safely!"

"Tula sorry Master Malfoy! Tula couldn't see where Mistress Abby disappeared to!"

"That's no excuse, you will be punished severely!"

"Draco…" Abby warned, stepping in the room to save the poor house elf from his rage. "It was not her fault."

Draco snapped his burning yellow eyes to her, his hard face lowing melting away into the face she came to love. His eyes turned into their usual cool grey as he walked to her and swept her into his arms. "What were you doing in the garden? I thought you were going to our room."

"I was," she defended. "But we all know apparition is not strongest work."

Draco chuckled, "leave it to my beautiful mate to know dark power curses but still weak in a simple teleportation spell."

Abby shrugged, "That's me!" She laughed, hopping into Draco's arms. She kissed his neck as she snuggled into him. "Besides, I much rather have you carry me," she purred into his ear, making her mate growl with lust.

"I will have to agree my dear." Then with that, they were gone, appearing into their magical world away from everyone.

The bedroom had a peaceful romantic glow. Floating vanilla scented candles danced around the room, giving a dimed mood. Magical instruments played themselves in the corner, soft and smooth music flowed around the room. The couple lay naked in the large bed, cuddling together as if the other was going to disappear.

Abby's head was comfortably placed on Draco's chest, her leg draped over his naked privet area, rubbing her thigh over his soft member, causing her veela to purr and growl. Much to her pleasure, the long penis that gave her so much love and release sprung to life and harden against her soft creamy skin.

A bright smile lit up her face as she felt her Draco softly thrust against her body, making her wet and wanting him to make love to her again and again. Abby suddenly sat up, moving herself to sit on top of the purring boy, her heated core softly sunk down on his large erection, engulfing him completely inside of her.

She moaned softly, closing her eyes and moving her hips in a steady rhythm. Draco's eyes stayed glued to Abby's perfect perky breast, they slowly moved with her, tempting him to kiss, lick, and nip them. With one hand, Draco placed it on her firm hip, moving her faster in time with his thrust.

His other hand came up, playing with her left breast. Twisting her nipple in between his fingers, Draco purred loudly like an affectionate cat as her face scrunched up in pleasure, her mouth falling open. Draco couldn't hold it any longer, he needed to taste her, needed her sweet lips pressed against his. "Kiss me, my sweet girl." Abby opened her eyes, panting while looking down at her handsome and sexy mate.

Without a second thought, Abby leaned down and planted her soft plump lips to his nice thin ones. Their tongues battled each other's for dominance, and naturally Draco won. Their bodies started to sweat as they rode each other till they orgasm. Draco moaned loudly, releasing his semen into the love of his life, marking her once more with his scent. His teeth found their way to her neck, sinking into her flesh and making her cry out. She came hard when she felt him lick at the newly made mark that bounded them together. Abby collapsed on top of Draco's hard chest, welcoming his embrace as he pulls out, rolling over till she's cradled underneath him.

"We don't fuck," he murmured. Abby rolled her eyes, here we go again.

"I know, babe. We make sweet, hot, passionate love together."

"Exactly, and it's not until this whole war is over that we will fully mate and plant my child inside you," he said, rubbing his face against hers.

"Our child," she corrected playfully.

He smiled against her cheek, his breath invading her senses with his cool musky sent as he chuckled, "Yes, our child."

They stayed silent for a while, just holding onto each other.

"I love you," she heard him whisper into her hair. "So much…I love you so god damn much. Please, don't ever leave me. You're mine and always will be mine. I couldn't live without you." Draco started rocking them back and forth, his arms tightening around her till it was almost uncomfortable.

She wondered what had gotten into him. He suddenly started acting like she was going to leave him, like she had enough and was going to leave him all alone to die.

"Shh… it's okay Drake, I'll never leave you. I promise with all my heart," she cooed to him, kissing his lips softly. He nodded, seeming satisfied with her answer. He kissed her deeply before burying his face back into her hair and falling asleep.

Abby lay awake though, her thoughts running wild as she clings to her slightly snoring mate. The sound was somewhat comforting as she tried to daze off. But it was hard to find peace when all she could think about was the upcoming war. She didn't want anyone hurt, she truly didn't. But when it came down to the last sting, she would do anything for Draco; she would…kill if she had too. As long as they were safe, the veela inside her would be content.

*The Next Day*

The Malfoy family and Abby all sat around the dining room table; delicious food was placed in front of each member. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and biscuits all made Abby's mouth water, her tummy growled from not eating last night because of the meeting.

Draco nearly snarled out loud, his voice snapped viciously towards his parents, "We should have fed her earlier!"

Narcissa and Lucius cringed back in fear from their son's rage; they cast Abby some hopeful looks to see if she could calm him down. Abby, seeing their glances, noticed how Draco took her plate and filled it with food in a very angry, sloppy way. Calmly, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please Draco, It's alright. It was a very busy day yesterday, and I'm happy to wait until we could all sit together and enjoy a meal."

Her hands made their way up to his hair, humming as she played with his blond locks. A bright smile spreads across his handsome sharp features as he looked down at her with pure blissful love and adoration. "You're right, love. It is a pleasure to eat with everyone, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

She smiled back, leaning up and kissing his nose, "Thank you."

Draco seemed almost glowing.

He finished making her plate and sat it down in front of her; she was glad he now lets her feed herself. When they were younger and he came back from Hogwarts he would always sit her on his lap and feed her like she was a precious baby. Abby certainly didn't mind until she joined him at Hogwarts and he tried feeding her in front of everyone. She could have died from embarrassment when he tried getting the choo, choo train in the tunnel. Even though she was eleven at the time she felt that she was old enough to at least feed herself, Draco had thrown a fit but soon shut up when she kissed him.

Their first kiss, she thought, smiling at the memory. Even if it were a small peck, it shut the Slytherin up and melted him into a puddle.

"Putty in her hands," her friend Astoria Greengrass had told her, sister to Daphne Greengrass, Draco's class mate. Before Draco found her, Astoria had a huge crush on Draco, and was determine to marry him when he turned 18, birth his children and give him a son to take on the family name. At first she had disliked Abby for taking away her 'husband'; but soon found love in a second year Ravenclaw. They were best friends after that.

Lucius's voice brought her out of her thoughts as he asked a question that was directed towards her.

"Abigail, do you mind telling us how you learned such a magnificent spell?"

Abby shrugged, pointing at her fiancé who smirked proudly beside her. "Ask your son," she said.

"So son, you taught Abigail that curse she used on the Parkinson girl? I was quite impressed," he smirked toward them.

Laughing, Draco swallowed from the mouth full before answering his father. "It might have come up in a privet lesson," He winked at his blushing mate, cutting into his ham.

Narcissa giggled, "Well it sure was a particular spell, and I didn't even know that existed! How on earth did you come about with it?"

Draco, taking a sip of his wine, smugly replied, "It was in an old spell book Snape gave to me in sixth year. I mastered all kinds of spells, even perfected some. I only taught my darling a few to defend her if–Merlin forbid—I'm not there to protect her." He gently grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, placing soft kisses on each knuckle, "Isn't that right my heart?"

Abby nodded, "Yes Drake, you will always be my best teacher."

Grinning like a fool, the veela pulled his mate's chair closer to his, playing footsies with each other for the rest of dinner.

**ALYALYALY**

**As you can read, you can tell I made a lot of changes. I hope it's not too confusing! Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
